baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Hygiene Care
'''Baby Hazel Hygiene Care '''is the fourteenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel Description Instructions Now it is time to teach Baby Hazel about personal hygiene. In this game, Baby Hazel learns different hygiene care activities such as washing and ironing of her clothes, cleaning herself after outdoor game play and meal time hygiene. Help Baby Hazel to learn different hygiene care activities by fulfilling her needs. Check the hint bubble to know her needs. Level 1 Baby Hazel has returned home after mud play. She got muddy all over. Help Baby Hazel wash her clothes and iron them. Also give her a washed dress to wear. Level 2 Baby Hazel has changed her dress but still not feeling fresh. Help her to wash face and brush her teeth. She also needs to tirm nails and perfect her ponytails. Finally if she happens to sneeze, do not forget to clean her nose. Level 3 Wow! Baby Hazel is feeling fresh. She seems to be very hungry now. So let us take her to the kitchen and teach meal time hygiene while she eats her meal. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Washing Baby Hazel's clothes Baby Hazel is home after playing. She is dirty all over. You need to remove her jacket, T-shirt, pants and socks. Then, you need to wash the dirty clothes. You need to wait 5 seconds to clean the dirty clothes. Next, you need to put the wet clothes in the drying machine and dry them for 5 seconds. Finally, you need to iron all the dried items and fold them, and give Baby Hazel a nice pink dress and a pair of slippers. Level 2 - Make Baby Hazel feel refreshed First, you need to wet Baby Hazel's face to apply some soap on her, wash the soap off and dry her face. Then, cut Baby Hazel's nails with a green nail cutter. After that, Baby Hazel will start brushing her teeth. She will first gargle with water. Then, wet the toothbrush to put some toothpaste on it, and brush her teeth. Then clean her toothbrush again and she will gargle with water. Baby Hazel will sneeze so you need tissue to clean her nose. After that, you need a comb to comb her hair. Finally, she will wash her hand Level 3 - Baby Hazel eating meal First, you need to put the bib on Baby Hazel. When she's about to eat, she will remember that she needs to wash her hands so she do so. After doing that, she will start to eat. Meanwhile, Baby Hazel will want to drink some water. When Baby Hazel finished the meal, she has dirty hands so she needs to wash her hand again. Then, you need to put the dirty items into the cleaner. It will wash them for a while. After the items are cleaned, you need to put them to the cupboard. Finally, give Baby Hazel her favorite yellow teddy bear. Gallery BabyHazelHygieneCare1.png|Title screen BabyHazelHygieneCare2.png|Washing dirty clothes in level 1 BabyHazelHygieneCare3.png|Ironing clothes in level 1 BabyHazelHygieneCare4.png|Baby Hazel about to sneeze in level 2 BabyHazelHygieneCare5.png|Baby Hazel washing her hands in level 3 BabyHazelHygieneCare6.png|Putting dirty dishes away in level 3 Trivia * This is the first time Baby Hazel is eating a meal by herself. Errors * There is a spelling mistake in level 2 instructions, where trim is spelled as tirm. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-hygiene-care.html Category:Games